<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Новые преимущества by Dai_Ri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703153">Новые преимущества</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri'>Dai_Ri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXILE (Japan Band), Sandaime J Soul Brothers (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:48:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Про первый кино-опыт</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Новые преимущества</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1. Речь идет про короткометражку «On The Way», в которой Рюджи дебютировал как актер и которая относится к проекту Cinema Fighters 3<br/>2. Режиссер, Мацунага Дайши, ранее снимал короткометражку «Canaria», в которой главную роль исполнил Такахиро и которая относится к проекту Uta Monogatari: Cinema Fighters, а так же фильм «Бухта Ханалей», в которой одна из ролей отведена Сано Рео<br/>3. Хиро-сан — царь и бог создатель и директор агентства LDH<br/>4. Акира является японским представителем Ralph Lauren</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Как тебе первый кино-опыт? — Акира, расслабив галстук и расстегнув верхнюю пуговицу, стал настолько сексуально-раскрепощенным, что Рюджи невольно заерзал на стуле. Между ними на столике в ресторане стояла бутылка шампанского, и вечер мог легко перетечь в томный.</p><p>— На самом деле ужасно, — Рюджи принялся наматывать спагетти на вилку, хоть немного переключаясь. Секс точно помог бы снять напряжение после бесконечных конференций и интервью. Однако оставлять любопытство Акиры некормленым — не менее опасно, чем хвататься голыми руками за обнаженный провод. — Я и подумать не мог, что это настолько сложно! Мы могли переснимать одну сцену по двадцать раз. Одну сцену! Я весь измучился, а у режиссера каждый раз оставались ко мне претензии. Даже на финальной версии он не выглядел довольным...</p><p>— Ты чувствовал персонажа, которого играл?</p><p>— Конечно! — Рюджи даже брови приподнял, настолько удивился вопросу. — Тема поиска своего пути всегда актуальна и остра. Мой персонаж, Кента, мечется, то плывя по течению, то сталкиваясь с враждебными потоками, и не понимает: его ли это, стоит ли затраченных усилий... У кого такого не было? В моей жизни сложилось несколько иначе: я всегда знал, куда хочу прийти, и упорно пер к цели. Но трудностей хватало с лихвой. Поэтому с определенной стороны Кента мне даже близок.</p><p>— И все-таки ты сам подчеркиваешь, что взгляд на мир у вас кардинально отличается.</p><p>— Что есть, то есть, — Рюджи наколол на вилку помидорку из соуса, сочащуюся соком и мякотью. — Однако многие мои друзья испытывали трудности в выборе жизненного пути. Большинство хваталось за лежащее на поверхности: семейный бизнес или работа руками, что-то предельно скучное, монотонное и однообразное. Кому-то, конечно, тупо не хватило денег поступить в институт, кого-то подвели обстоятельства — заболел отец, скопились долги, дом оказался под угрозой сноса... А потом появляется привычка, захватывает рутина, кажется, что и так неплохо. И лишь раз в полгода ноет что-то под сердцем. Вам наверняка знакомы все эти истории.</p><p>— Знакомы, — Акира усмехнулся в бокал невесело. — Хотя укоренившись в LDH, где каждый с амбициями и готовностью бороться за мечту, почти забыл об этой большей части мира. Нам просто повезло собраться всем вместе под одним лозунгом и с общими устремлениями. Но говоря так, я понимаю, что в корне не прав. В агентстве нету везунчиков или взятых по блату. Даже когда создается подобное впечатление, нельзя судить, что кого-то минул испытательный срок. Ну и если бы Хиро-сан брал всех, кто, например, симпатичен мне, места бы давно закончились.</p><p>— И в агентстве был бы культ Акиры-сана, — Рюджи рассмеялся и ласково сощурился.</p><p>— А его разве нет?! — Акира заозирался так, будто выискивая армию преданных кохаев. — Хотя на самом деле Хиро-сана мне не переплюнуть. Есть в нем что-то, побуждающее не просто за ним идти, но и быть готовым пожертвовать ради него жизнью.</p><p>— Не поспоришь.</p><p>— Так вернемся к кино. «Синема Файтерс» тоже ведь придумка Хиро-сана. Впрочем, вершить истории в клипах Хиро-сан любил всегда. Одно название отражает очередной вызов. Мне казалось, — Акира сделал глоток, будто специально выдерживая паузу, — ты любишь вызовы, Рюджи. И любишь работать над образами.</p><p>— Люблю, — Рюджи рассеянно затеребил браслеты на руках. — Но свои образы я создаю и контролирую сам. Бывало, конечно, режиссеры клипов направляли меня или пробовали разные ракурсы, бывало, я лично просил переснять ту или иную сцену, потому что меня не устраивала картинка, которую я видел, или звук, который слышал. И все-таки это кардинально отличается от чувства, будто из меня хотели слепить некий идеал, выстроенный в чужой голове.</p><p>— Да мало кому подобное понравится в принципе. Может, только тем, кто на все готов ради актерской карьеры, или кто давно потерял собственное «я», — Акира нахмурился. — Я слышал, ты хотел поучиться актерскому мастерству, а режиссер тебе запретил?</p><p>— Именно так. Сказал: приезжай, на месте разберемся. Лучше, чем на съемочной площадке, ты нигде не научишься.</p><p>— Он, конечно, прав: в полевых условиях знания усваиваются куда скорее и прочнее, чем в безликой теории. Однако его требования кажутся непомерно высокими — Акира растер пальцем бровь. — Хотя ни у Рео, ни у Такахиро, тоже снимавшихся у него, особых претензий не было, но у них и опыта побольше. Либо ты режиссеру ну очень понравился, и он увидел в тебе нераскрытый потенциал.</p><p>— Сомневаюсь, — Рюджи несколько нервно рассмеялся, вспоминая бесконечные дубли, правки, советы...</p><p>— Мне короткометражка с тобой показалась любопытный. Я будто увидел новую сторону тебя.</p><p>— Да? — Рюджи пытался разглядеть что-то в остатках пятен соуса, когда у него забрали тарелку. — Наоки-сану тоже понравилось. А мне кажется, я там какой-то ненастоящий.</p><p>— Всё искусство — ненастоящее о настоящем через ту или иную призму стиля. Игра и возможность побыть в чужой шкуре. Не всем подобное по душе, но никто и не заставляет в этом крутиться, верно? — Акира озорно подмигнул и подлил Рюджи шампанского. — Попробуй еще. Если снова будет воротить — оставь. А пока все же предлагаю выпить за новый опыт!</p><p>— Даже такой ужасный?</p><p>— В начале пути мало кому бывает легко. Даже если сначала дело спорится, потом обязательно будет затык. Но преодолевая трудности, мы становимся лучше и закаленнее.</p><p>— Возможно, вы и правы...</p><p>— Выше нос! Если постараешься, у тебя обязательно все получится. Ты ведь тот еще упрямец. Иначе ни в агентство бы не попал, ни сольник не записал, ни в фильме не снялся бы.</p><p>— Акира-сан, — Рюджи принялся водить пальцем по ножке бокала, с удовольствием улавливая, как Акира крупно сглотнул.</p><p>— А?</p><p>— Вы в чем угодно и мертвого убедите! И всё-таки сейчас я не хочу о кино. Давайте лучше о новой коллекции Ральфа Лорена.</p><p>— В гостиничном номере я тебе обязательно покажу все преимущества, — Акира понизил голос, и тон его стал тягучим и глубоким, так что Рюджи снова заерзал на стуле. — Например, то, что полный комплект можно снять всего за полминуты.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>